This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This project is important for human health and nutrition. Iron and zinc are two important minerals and deficiencies of these minerals are responsible for anemia, dwarfism, delay in sexual maturity. Hundreds of enzymes need zinc for catalytic action, perhaps zinc is related to immunity. Among plants nuts, legumes (Common bean), and grain cereals are chief sources of zinc and iron. Enhancement of contents of Iron and Zinc in ND beans will help improving the quality nutrient status in people in this area, and in the world. This project also plays a very crucial role for preparing our students for the field of molecular biology and for study in human health and nutrition.